This invention relates to a rigid intersection connection including a rigid sheet metal one piece connector for joining three intersecting wood elongated members in a rigid embrace.
Rigid intersection connections are common in metal structures, but are seldom used in wood frame construction because of the lack of a suitable metal connector.
Cast iron connectors have been used, but they are heavy, expensive, and difficult to work with and have not found use in today's high cost labor environment.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide connectors for rigidly joining two intersecting members, but these connectors have proven difficult to work with in joining three intersecting elongated wood members.
Several connectors have been created to join intersecting panels, but these connectors have not been adaptable for joining intersecting elongated wood members.
Molded plastic connectors which encapsulate the ends of intersecting elongated wood members have been taught, but these connectors are expensive, difficult to manufacture and install and have not found general acceptance in the building trades.